The design of battery latches particularly ones on a portable electronic device is known in the art. However, present battery latches are plagued with mechanical reliability issues due to an inability to survive abuse over the life of the battery. These battery latches have finger grips which require a significant amount of force, in a number of directions, in order to engage and disengage the battery. As a result of the direction changes, the design of the battery latches is not ergonomically efficient. Moreover, these battery latches break when in use or when the electronic device is being transported. A need exists for an ergonomically designed battery latch which has ease of access, protective features, and a nominal force to actuate the battery latch in the direction of battery engagement and disengagement.